A conventional piece of baggage shown in FIG. 1 comprises two half bodies A0, A1 combined together, having a middle protruding-up wall A2 dividing the two half bodies. And the middle wall A2 consists of a spherical wall A00 of the half body A0 and A1, forcing large clothes like overcoats, trousers, raincoats placed therein to get wrinkled. Known hard baggage such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,967,708, 5,044,476, 4,787,488 all have the same disadvantage just mentioned.
Conventional pieces of soft baggage made of canvas of the like such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,292,493, 3,559,777, 4,925,021, 4,887,700 and 2,350,606 are made by sewing and have a hard material inside soft canvas, without any special structure, and some them, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,292,493, 3,559,777 and 2,350,606 do not have a protruding-up middle wall. But the soft baggage has disadvantages of easy breaking and short endurance.
Conventional pieces of baggage affixed with a pulling grip used as a baggage cart are known in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,759,431, 3,805,929, 4,340,132, 4,838,396, 4,928,800, 5,048,649, 4,561,526, and 4,299,313. Those U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,805,929, 4,928,800, 4,561,526 and 4,299,313 have pulling grip fixed on a side of the baggage body and seingable to be pulled for carrying the baggage. Those U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,340,132, 5,408,629 and 4,759,431 have pulling grip shrinkably affixed on a side of the baggage body by means of an engaging component such as a bevelled head 164 shown in FIG. 9 of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,431. But in practical use, the engaging component by which the pulling grip can be pulled out or pushed in has to be pushed down with one hand, and the pulling grip has to be pulled or pushed with the other hand, to a resultant inconvenience in handling.